defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Confessor Darlick Fizzlecrank of The Ironheart Conclave.
Description Details Height: 4'1' Eyes: None Hair: Grey Clothing: Heavy armor. Speech: Small and echoing Age: 30 Prejudices: Distrust King Varian Wrynn's judgements. Best Quality: Trustworthy, loyal and kind Worst Qualities: Uncaring for himself. Weakness: Caring for his brother, Larrick. His two swords. Hobbies: '''Tinkering and all around knowledge and things unknown to him. '''Likes: Darlick likes to tinker with things. He is an engineer after all. He likes honesty, and people who gives him somewhat an acknowledgement on who he is, and not what he is. Dislikes: He dislikes everything that is evil, especially cultists and the Scourge. Talents: Making people speak, if they feel down. Scars: One on his left side belly, from a dagger. The scar is green. History Birthplace and Background Darlick was born and raised in the tinkering city of Gnomeregan. At the age of 8, he already built his first mechanical thing, which is his ever-fresh pet bombling, Albert. At the age of 16, he joined the Gnomeregan engineer academy, and made it to engineer at the age of 18. For 8 years, he built many of the mechanical structures inside Gnomeregan, including the hydraulics on the elevators. But that didn't go on forever. After his 8th year as an engineer, his brother, Larrick Fizzlecrank, died after the near destruction of Dalaran. Mourning, he quit as an engineer, and went for a world travel that lasted 3 years. While staying in Menethil, he heard the news about Gnomeregan being under attack. He went as soon as he could to help any survivors, and clear Gnomeregan for its radiation fog. Without resting for a week, he managed to build a machine that could remove the radiation. But unfortunately, his lack of sleep, became a curse to him. Rushing too fast with it, he forgot several bolts and fuses here and there. The result was that the machine exploded, throwing Darlick 20 yards away, into a wall, and with shrapnels piercing his body. Rise of the Death Knights When Darlick was brought back as a Death Knight, all he could hear was the voice of the Lich King, cackling in his mind. How and who turned him into a Death Knight, is still to this day unknown. As a mind controlled puppet, he could not do anything else, than to obey the will of the Lich King. For that, he helped Mograine killing the rather defenseless Paladins at the Lights Hope Chapel. As Tirion Fordring came the paladins to rescue, the bond to the Lich King became shattered. With his own free will, he made it to Stormwind with one wish. To serve the Alliance again and honor his once proud family name. Life After Living a rather hard life as a Death Knight, Darlick had a hard time gaining the trust of the Alliance. Searching for a band of heroes to join, Darlick met the Night Elf, Vaelthír. The wise old Kal'dorei didn't care for minorities, and promised Darlick a place among his group, The Ironheart Conclave. As Darlick showed Vaelthír his devotion and pledge to the Conclave, through several month, Vaelthír eventually promoted him to Confessor. A senior officer class. Today, Darlick got a lot of people under him, respecting him for the person he is, and not by the un-natural thing he is. Present Darlick lives a somewhat normal life after the Lich King war. He got the Medal of Honor from excellent combat performance and lots of commendations. He recently quit his Confessor title in the Ironheart Conclave, in exchange for helping out the gnomes retaking Gnomeregan. On top of that, he spends a lot of time with some of the new members to the Conclave. The quite nervous, yet caring Corela Grayword and the spunky lively Amae Thornfoot. Together, they have somewhat formed an unique bond between them. Darlick helping Corela with sharing and helping with diverse inventions and Amae Thornfoot when he needs a cheer up, or a hug now and then. Recently, he has also given a somewhat new path for Death Knights now free from the Lich Kings will. His newest one, being the once lively Averity White, who died in a tragic accident, by a former officer of the Conclaves horde division. His goal with Averity is giving her a reason to live a normal life, under the circumstances about being a Death Knight. Something has changed upon Darlick. He no longer have his eyes, as they just recently lost it's enchanting powers, so he's beginning to wear goggles again. On the other hand, he has changed so much ever since he got to know Amae and Galodriel, that he has cut off his hair, to look more... handsome. But in the end, Darlick seem to have lost his quirk for engineering and quickly assumed that it was his hair causing that. He then asked the good willed Death Knight dwarf, Grocknia, to lend him some of his special hair-growth fluids. Now Darlick reminds of his old self, and has once again found his love for engineering. Quotes *"My body may be cold, but I'm still me." ~ (Quote to Miraela) *"I know it's Cilenia... or her soul for that matter... but, it won't be the same." ~ (Quote to Amarania after Cilenia's body change) *"If I can give my body for Kilock's safety, so be it. All that matters is, that you two grow old, and have lots of kids!" ~ (Quote to Aluminesca after Kilock moved to Northrend) *"I always knew that it was you, Amarania. I never doubted it could be anyone else than you." ~ (Quote to Amarania after her freedom) *"Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine!" ~ (Quote after a battle) *"You good for nothing idiot! Stop clinging to your old beliefs and wake up! This is a new world! You have to live with it!" ~ (Quote to Meldoren) Friend or Foe Enemies *Zertheron Coldheart *Axxamena *The Dark Sphere Cultists Closest Friends *Corela Greyword *Amae Thornfoot *Vaelthír Aldaval *Miraela Stormsinger *Kilock Alabaster *Shanore Mandano *Tirena Rexi *Ryanos Colton *Cilenia *Peliot Briarson *Aluminesca Windsong *Amarania Dawnsinger *Juniera Hailey